Body dissatisfaction is a robust predictor of eating pathology and depression, two of the most common psychiatric problems faced by females in emerging adulthood. A significant number of emerging adults experience body dissatisfaction, yet little research has systematically investigated psychosocial influences on body dissatisfaction during the transition from late adolescence to emerging adulthood. In addition, very few studies have assessed males' body dissatisfaction or symptoms of pathological muscle-building. This study examines the theoretical model that parent, friend, and romantic partner pressure to be thin or muscular affect late adolescent body dissatisfaction, which in turn leads to symptoms of depression, disordered eating, and muscle-building pathology in emerging adulthood. This model will be explored in a community sample of 200 17-year-olds (50% male) and their mothers, close friends, and romantic partners. Multiple reporters will be used to assess body dissatisfaction and pressure to be thin and muscular. Measures also will assess internalization of cultural ideals of attractiveness, symptoms of depression, disordered eating, and pathological muscle-building. SEM will be used to test a theoretical model of pressure to be thin/muscular, body dissatisfaction, and psychopathology. Internalization of cultural ideals will be tested as a mediator of pressure and body dissatisfaction. LGCM will examine which relationships are most predictive of levels and changes in body dissatisfaction over time. The results will enhance our understanding of psychosocial risk and protective factors for body dissatisfaction in emerging adulthood and will help to foster improvements in clinical preventions and interventions for emerging adults at risk for depression, eating, and/or muscle-building pathology. [unreadable] [unreadable]